7 Days of Love
by NightSkyWonderer
Summary: Kal-El makes a plan for him and Diana to spend 7 days in a very special room he built in the Fortress of Solitude.
1. Chapter 1

**Room of Intimacy**

 **Musically inspired by Ludacris ft. Trey Songz "Sex Room" ;)**

Mid- Day Metropolis

"Back to Hades, foul beast!" Wonder Woman yelled as she stabbed a 3 headed demon.

Superman smirked. "That's my girl..." he said under his breath.

"So do we just let Wondy handle the rest?" Shazam asked.

"Yeah... I mean...we are just here for clean up and make sure no one gets in her way," Flash said taking a sip of his latte. "Did anybody else want one?"

"I can go for a pizza or popcorn," Cyborg laughed.

Shazam then looked at Superman who was mesmerized watching Wonder Woman's every move. "Supes is so whipped!" He laughed, patting his shoulder. "Smoochie! Smoochie."

Superman glared and pushed him. "Shut up."

"He's been whipped. The very first day we all met, dude was about burn a hole in the middle of my head for just saying hi," Green Lantern said.

"Uhh...from what I remember, you called dibs and was acting like a perverted creep."

Green Lantern side eyed Flash. "Not helping! You want this guy to go laser eye berserk on me!"

Flash shrugged. "You set your self up to getting you ass kicked."

"If you boys are done chatting, this demon needs to be transported back to which it came, Lantern."

"Really? I get singled out?"

"You are the primary clean up guy," Shazam snickered.

"Shut it, kid. You are taking a little field trip with me anyway. Now let's go."

Watch Tower: Briefing Room

As Batman and Cyborg were discussing...something Superman had no interest in, he stared over at Wonder Woman with a smirk. And it was if she knew he was staring and sexily crossed her legs. Yeah, the others were making fun of him but in all seriousness, he was in love and was proud.

He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "I have a surprise for you at the Fortress."

She smirked. "Really? Can't wait..."

* * *

Fortress of Solitude

"So I took a whole week off and I called Sharon to get the week off for you too. I also got the League to hold down for us."

"What?" Diana questioned surprised "Kal, what did you do?"

He smiled. "Come on, I'll show you."

He led her to a room she'd never seen before.

"You built another room? You are quite the handy-man, Mr. Kent. Very good with your hands."

The door slid open and they walked in.

"Surprise!" He said happily.

Diana tilted her head and slightly frowned confused. "Kal?"

"Yeah, Di?"

"Where is the surprise?"

"This is it."

Diana looked at him still with her confused look. "You are kidding, right? This looks just like our other room."

Kal smiled. "But it's not."

The door slid closed and automatically locked as the room started to change into a more romantic setting.

Lit candles appeared, the bed changed to burgundy satin sheets and a soft romantic melody started to play.

Diana gasped. "How?...how did that just happen?"

Kal chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissed the side of her neck.

"Welcome to our Room of Intimacy, Diana."

She closed her eyes for a moment and moaned softly as he continued kissing her neck and shoulder.

"Mmmh...Kal...how did you do this?"

"Well we can fly to anywhere in the world...in the universe but I thought that maybe I should bring those places to us and we can stay in the comfort of our home." Kal smiled as the room changed in an instant to the setting of the night sky full of stars and the moon.

Diana smiled amazed.

"I have access to futuristic tech...a virtual reality that can stimulate all our senses and transport us anywhere in the universe. It changes to whatever we want. Whatever sounds we want can come from it too." Kal trailed his hands slowly down Diana's sides. "Smells too...like blossoms or incense...whatever you want."

"Darling, you know not only are you quite the handy-man but it's so sexy when you get into your scientist mode." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Kal smiled. "You've been looking amazing all day, and you really got me pretty anxious."

"I can see...and feel that," she smiled seductively.

"I have you all to myself, here for a whole week. I'm going to take full advantage making nonstop love to you."

Diana giggled. "A whole week? Non-stop? What about food?"

"Well...we will have small breaks. Keelex will have the food transported in from the door. Take a nap to get reenergized and there's a built in bathroom with a huge shower and tub."

"Wow, you've really thought of everything."

"Of course! Everything has to be perfect for my Princess." Kal reached for the zipper of her bodysuit. "Now let me get you out of this. You won't need any clothes for days."

Kal undressed her and himself. He picked her up bridal style and gently laid her down on the bed.

"I was wondering if you can handle what I have planned tonight...?" He asked jokingly.

Diana smirked. "If that's a challenge, you know I accept without a doubt."

"Which makes me ask another question, should I be worrying about if I can handle you?"

"Well...Kal, there's only one way to find out and we have 7 days to do so."

Kal grinned cockily. "Damn right."

Kal kissed down her body, giving extra attention to her sensitive spots. Using his tongue to mark her, he left passion marks as if claiming his territory. Diana couldn't help but to let out a soft laugh and moan loving the feel, encouraging him on.

Diana was Kal's fire cracker and Kal using his tongue, sparked her up. It would take Diana being trapped at the center of the earth's heat for an entire day to make her sweat, but Kal was determined to push to their limits and make her sweat with their sexual work out tonight.

The room soon was filled with Diana's melodious voice as the moans constantly formed on the depths of her throat, her body squirming as Kal's fingers moved back and forth and his tongue lapped over her clit, sending the most delicious sensations through her body, sensations that were unknown to her mind, sensations that at that very moment she had come to love. Grasping a handful of the burgundy sheets as her toes curled, the beautiful Goddess arched her back up from the bed and shook her head, hopelessly.

So much heart was rising within, the knot in her lower stomach tighten as the fingers moving inside of her increased its speed yet everything collapsed as Kal's teeth slightly grazed over her bunch of nerves, making her throw her head back onto the pillows placed under her head whilst her orgasm sent a rush of pleasure through her entire body.

Kal ran his tongue along the moist slit, a hot quiet breath escaping from his throat.

Amazing? Pleasurable? Beautiful? Diana didn't know the exact words to describe the feelings waving through her blank mind, in fact feeling Kal's tongue entering her source of heat was making her sink her teeth down on her bottom lip. Soon enough a pleased sound slipped past Kal's lips, making Diana blush in process. Gods, how could he be so shameless?

Letting her body fall back onto the mattress, Diana parted her lips apart as from in between haggard breaths were released.

"Diana…" Kal whispered ever so low, as his eyes fluttered shut and for Diana's surprised she was completely loving the pleasure expression made by the latter. How could be a man so perfect?

"Kal…" She breathed out, as her hand pressed onto his chest, nails soon grazing over.

He moved gently, hands touched, and lips met. They let the heat increase slowly, wanting to drag out the moment until they couldn't take it anymore. Their bodies meshed, fitting together perfectly while chests heaved against each other. Friction increased tension, setting all their nerve endings on fire, every touch felt like a jolt of electricity.

Diana's eyes fluttered closed, wanting to feel nothing but him inside her. This wasn't want, it was need. She needed him.

Kal slowly slid inside her wet slit deep and hard. His lips found hers once again and she breathed a muffled moan into his mouth. She then threw her head back again into the pillow.

"Gods," she moaned.

She gripped Kal's back, digging her nails into his skin. Amazingly, he doesn't stop or even falter.

"Oh… my… Gods… Ahh…." she screamed, digging deeper.

When Kal plunged back into Diana's core, he couldn't help but feel it wasn't enough. So he adjusted himself, and slammed back into Diana, catching her by surprise once again.

Steadily Kal increased the intensity of his thrusting, knowing he's reaching her hilt at every thrust, making her climax time after time. He held his breath as he felt Diana's walls clench around him. Diana felt her toes curl, as Kal continued pounding through her orgasm.

Kal then put his hands around Diana's waist, flipping her over and entered her from the back. She moaned his name as he hits that sweet spot… over and over.

"Kal… Ka… Clar… CLARK… Oh, Beloved…" she moaned into a pillow, grabbing fistfuls of sheets and covers.

Her moans are soon drowned out by Kal and the sound of skin slapping repeatedly.

Kal smirked, relishing in this moment as he gripped her ass, ramming into her over and over, making her climaxes overlap each other. When Diana couldn't hold up her body anymore, she sunk to the mattress.

Kal flipped Diana back on her back and lifts both of her legs putting them on his shoulders. He gave her a mischievous smile, letting Diana catch her breath. Both their bodies now glistening in a sheet of sweat.

Diana now had a death grip of the sheets, her mind still blank, when Kal raised her leg higher and sped up. She felt herself come for what seemed like the millionth time. She didn't know exactly how long they had been going but it felt hours and Kal was still no where near stopping. He wouldn't stop until he had her in every position he could possibly think of...


	2. Day 2: Invigoration

**Day 2: Invigoration**

The next morning...

Diana woke up to kisses being lightly feathered on to her back.

"Mmmh...what time is it?"

"8 A.M."

"And what time did I fall asleep?"

"4 or 5 A.M."

"So you let me sleep for 3 hours?" she questioned playful.

Kal smiled and kissed her shoulder.

"You didn't get any sleep?"

"Not really. Maybe an hour. The rest of the time I was watching you."

Diana turned to face him and draped her leg over his bringing their lower bodies closer.

"Libido still in overdrive. Whatever shall we do about that?"

"I'll have Keelex prepare breakfast while we try out the new shower."

Diana grinned seductively. "That sounds really nice."

Kal and Diana got out of bed, going into the bathroom.

Diana was amazed. "Wow, Love, this looks amazing!"

There was a his and her sink, huge jacuzzi tub and a large walk in shower with a bench.

"I knew you would like it."

Diana smiled. "I love it."

Slowly Kal kissed her, not letting her go until they were standing in the shower. Kal broke the kiss momentarily, as he turned on the shower, instantly covering them both in water.

As Diana watched him disappear in the steam, she felt hands grab her and pull her close. Kal then handed her a bottle of her favorite body wash.

"Kal, you spoil me."

"I'm just doing what I suppose to, to make sure I keep you happy and that beautiful smile of yours on your face," he said smiling.

Kal grabbed a towel and soaped up Diana and gradually himself. Diana pressed against him and Kal put his arms around her. His hands went up and down her back. She felt him on her leg, feeling how hard he was and embraced him tighter. She reached down stroking him slowly, earning a low groan from him.

Kal kissed her passionately begging for more access, which she granted. They continued washing each other's body then pulled each in further into the cascading water.

When all the soap was washed off them, Diana pushed Kal onto the bench, straddling him. Kal groaned as she grind against him. When she slid down onto him, they both gasped, eyes opening wider as pleasure seized their bodies.

"That's much better," Kal purred, grasping Diana's hips as she rolled in his lap.

"Mmmm," she purred in reply, rolling her hips in a figure eight as his hands settled on her waist and then slid down to grasp her ass.

Diana began a slow, up and down movement, leaving one hand around Kal's neck and her other hand against the wall so she could use it to lever herself up and down. She gasped as she sank down hard, looking down and watching as she rode him, the way his length was sheathed inside her. She marvelled at how perfectly they fit together, how the feel of him inside her, moving within her, was like nothing she'd ever experienced before.

"Oh Gods... Right there, like that," she gasped, beginning to move more urgently over him as he met each roll of her hips and pushed deeper inside with every thrust of his hips.

As Diana felt herself on the edge, she buried her head into Kal's shoulder and sigh as her body continued to ride Kal, her mind scattered as her orgasm took over her body.

"Gods… Kal…hmm….Mhmm…" she moan.

Kal smiled and held on to Diana as he stood up. Diana shivered as he pushed her against the wall, and she sunk further down on him. As she steadily slid down the wall, Kal held her up by her ass. Diana hungrily attacked his lips. Kal licking her lower lip asking for entrance. Diana continued to kiss him until Kal rubbed her spot that drove her insane. She climaxed again, making Kal hold her tighter and pound into her. Diana moaned into a kiss as Kal climaxed.

She smiled against his lips, breaking the kiss. "That was so good, my Love."

After Kal lets Diana down, he turned off the shower and reached for the towels for them to dry off.

Diana wrapped the towel around her body about to walk out the bathroom, until Kal snatched it off of her. She gasped and turned back to him.

"Kal! What was that for?"

He laughed and dropped his own towel, swooping her up in his arms.

"When I said no clothes, I meant towels too."

Diana smirked and shook her head slightly. "You are a sly ridiculous goof. But my sly ridiculous goof. And so sexy. I can not protest the fact that I am enjoying the view I'm getting of you myself."

Kal grinned. "See? Win/Win." He sat her back down on the bed. "Breakfast is ready..." he picked up a large tray. "Where should we go to eat?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking the beach...Greece."

The room instantly changed to the Vouti Beach in Argostolion, Greece.

Diana smiled amazed. "This is beautiful!"

She was now sitting in a chair at a small table for two. Kal set the tray down on the table.

"We have the usual, bacon, eggs and pancakes, small bowl of fruit, and coffee just like you like it."

"Darling, this is great!" Diana said, leaning over the table to kiss him softly.

"We should make today a beach day," Kal suggested.

"Make love on every beach possible."

"Yep. And later we'll have dinner too...maybe in Tahiti. We can watch the sunset and everything."

"Lovely," Diana smiled.

They talked more and laughed as they ate.

"I really hope we can have more times like this, Kal. Thank you for doing this."

"Di, you don't have to thank me. I told you, it's what I'm suppose to do. We still have 5 more days now and we will keep things balanced after that." Kal stood and held out his hand for Diana to take.

Kal wrapped his arms around her waist. The morning scene had a very romantic atmosphere and the two love birds were starting to feel edgy.

"Beloved, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Diana asked in a sexy voice.

"You know I am," Kal answered in a voice that was just as sexy.

Diana laughed softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

Kal leaned over as well and soon the two love birds were caught up a sexual dance of love and passion. Their bodies began to get heated as their tongues tangoed. All the while their hands began to slowly roam each other's bodies.

They pulled back slightly momentarily. Kal's eyes were completely glued on Diana's sexy hourglass figure. Diana on the other hand just couldn't stop looking at Kal's muscular chest.

Kal caressed Diana's breast. As he squeezed and rubbed them, he couldn't help but smile as he saw how his girlfriend reacted to the treatment he gave her.

"Ohhhhh, Kal, how is it you always know what to do to make me feel so good?" she moaned as she enjoyed the feeling of Kal's hands on her breasts.

"Natural instinct, I guess," he joked as he reached over to kiss her lips.

While Kal kissed her and continued to squeeze her breasts, Diana smiled inwardly as her hand reached over to touch Kal's manhood. As soon as her hand had a firm grip on him, he shivered from the feeling.

The two lovers continued just like that, touching each other in certain sensitive places while complimenting each other.

Kal gently laid Diana down on her back and slowly spread her legs apart and got between them. Diana wrapped her legs around Kal's waist and pulled him closer to her. Kal paused, savoring the moment and then gave a sharp slow thrust, entering her.

The lovers began their love making by thrusting slowly against each other, enjoying every second they spent together like this. After a while, they began to increase their pace, going faster and harder with every thrust.

"Ohhhhh, my Love, this is so...wonderful, I never want this to end," Diana cried out as she enjoyed the wonderful feeling of making love with Kal.

"I never want this to end either, Di," Kal whispered as he made another powerful downward thrust and kissed her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

Diana threw her head back in unrestrained pleasure at the sensations Kal was fueling within her. They rolled around in the sand, enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms.


	3. Day 3: Bound by Love

**Day 3: Bound by Love**

Kal licked his lips as he knelt on the bed, his legs on either side of Diana, and gently pulled her wrists together and over her head. He grabbed the lasso tying it around her wrists. Diana shivered in anticipation, and he glanced at her quickly to make sure she was okay. Seeing only pleasure and excitement on her face he continued, expertly using the lasso to secure her hands to the bed post.

When he finished, he sat back and looked at her, noticing the blush on her angelic face, lips parted and panting softly, wondering how it was possible that she looked even more gorgeous.

He touched a finger to her lips, stroking lightly. She darted her tongue out to taste him, and he slowly lowered his now wet finger down her neck and throat. His hands fell lower, caressing her breasts and ghosting over her nipples, eliciting a quiet whimper from her. He shifted further back on the bed, transferring his hands to her legs.

He traced his fingertips along her thighs, his touch so light it made her shiver.

Her wanton moan racked his desire up even higher, and he grinned when he heard her start to beg him again, barely audible, and oh so sexy.

"Please, Kal..."

"Please what?" He increased the pressure of his hands, rubbing further up her legs, then pulling away.

"Please take me, now. I want to feel you inside me."

Diana was wriggling beneath his hands, moving as much as her restrictions would allow, pushing her hips off the bed in desperate need of more contact.

He licked his lips again appreciatively as he looked down at her, his grin widening at the sight of her squirming and writhing beneath him.

"You're so gorgeous," he murmured, trailing a line of kisses across her stomach and chest. "I just want to run my tongue over every inch of your body..." He felt her quivering beneath him, and continued the ministrations of his tongue. "I could spend hours just licking you all over."

"Please do..." she moaned, and he pressed his lips firmly onto hers, pushing his tongue inside.

She returned the kiss, struggling against the lasso that tied her hands, desperate to touch him, and run her hands all over his body. Clark felt her struggling and pulled his mouth away from hers and gave her a feral grin.

"Now you know how it feels when you have me tied."

Diana whimpered as Kal took her bottom lip between his teeth, sucking it lightly then releasing.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want..." Her tongue darted out to moisten her lips, and his eyes followed the movement. "I want you to touch me. I want your hands on me, and your tongue. I want to feel you inside me. And I can't..." She let out another moan as Kal ran his fingers through her hair. "I can't wait any longer."

Kal's fingers danced up her arms as he sucked the pulse point on her neck. He pulled back to look at her again with a smile that made her heart thump even louder in her chest.

His kisses trailed down her throat, alternating between gentle bites and licks, and Diana tried to form coherent words; difficult, when coherent thoughts seemed to be beyond her.

The way Diana's eyes darkened and her breathing quickened at this action made Kal's own pulse quicken.

The thought never gets old that this beautiful, amazing woman was turned on by him and was so open and vulnerable with him. It was just too incredible to believe. He placed his arms on either side of her head.

Diana turned her head, pressing a kiss to his forearm.

"Every time is like our first, isn't it?"

"Magical...breathtaking...amazing. Yes, my Love, that's why we can't get enough."

Kal slid his hands up her thighs, marvelling at the smoothness and softness of her skin, He brushed his hand against the inside of her thigh and she spread her legs wider, causing him to grin. He inched his hand closer to her centre, running his finger lightly through her folds. She gasped and bucked her hips against him.

Kal returned his hands to her body, stroking over her stomach and between her legs. Diana moaned when she felt him press a finger inside her, then another, and furiously began pulling against her restraints.

Diana didn't want to be released – being tied up like this was heightening her arousal even more than she'd predicted – but she was desperate to feel him and touch every inch of his skin. It also turned her on to be struggling against the restraints – and she knew it turned him on just as much as well.

Kal curled his fingers inside her then stroked her clit with his thumb. Diana thought she might just pass out from the feel of it. He continued to pump his fingers inside her, watching her face awash with pleasure, and then, all too soon, he withdrew his hand, causing a wretched moan from her.

"Gods..."

Kal cupped her cheek with his free hand, tilting her face towards his. He nipped her bottom lip lightly with his teeth as he positioned himself over her, moving his hands to the bed to support himself. Diana could feel him, tantalizingly close, and angled her hips to try and get him inside her. He pulled back, grinning at her wickedly.

She tugged at the lasso and Kal raised his eyebrows at the strength she showed when the headboard began to move.

"Now," she pleaded, then cried out in pleasure.

Kal smirked and slid in slowly. They both groaned at the tightness. He inched in, more and more, moving slow and deep at first, each thrust sending waves of pleasure through Diana's body. Then Kal started to increase his rhythm, and Diana was climbing higher and higher.

"Oh Gods, Kal-El!" She clinched the lasso.

Suddenly Kal halted his movements, and Diana let out a strangled cry as she moved against him, furiously seeking more contact.

"Don't stop!" She could tell from the look on his face that he was struggling to hold back, but he did.

Kal used his hands to trace over her stomach, his touch feather light, then up to her breasts and her neck. Diana rocked her hips against him, then Kal leaned forward, and the feel of him, still inside her but not moving, was beyond torture. He bit her neck, swiping his tongue across the tingling flesh and moved his mouth to her ear.

"I'll give you all you want," he whispered.

Then suddenly he was moving again, thrusting harder and faster than before. He pulled her leg up over his hip, driving himself deeper into her. Diana's scream echoed around the room as he continued to pound into her.

He reached between them and began stroking her clit again, and she jolted and shuddered beneath him. His other hand switched to her breast, massaging it and teasing her nipple between his fingers.

The sound of his name sent Kal even closer to his own release, and when Diana kept repeating it, over and over, he found his control slipping. He leaned down and swept his tongue across her lips, into her mouth and it was all just too much. His tongue, his hands, his length hammering into her... the sensations were unbelievable and Diana knew she couldn't hold on any longer. Diana broke away with a gasp and threw her head back as her orgasm washed over her in waves.

Kal felt her muscles contracting around him and couldn't hold off any longer. Moving his hands to the bed to support himself, he leaned over her, thrusting into her even harder as he rode out his climax, crying out her name as he came. A flood of hot, extremely fertile essence gushed into Diana's insides, pressing against her hot inner walls.

When Kal was finally spent, he pressed a kiss to Diana's neck. He sat up, his eyes fixed on the lasso that still held her to the bed.

"Want me to get that for you?"

She laughed softly. "Yes please."

Slowly and tenderly he untied the lasso, pulling it away from her wrists. As soon as she was free, Diana flung her arms around his neck, dragging Kal's lips towards her and kissing him passionately.

Momentarily taken by surprise, Kal quickly returned the kiss, stroking his hands down her back.

"I wanted to touch you so much," she murmured. "And now I can."

Diana scratched her nails down his chest, nuzzling his neck as she crawled on top of him. Kal could feel her warmth and wetness against his leg, and wrapped an arm around her to hold her in place.

"It was torture, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It was..." She placed quick kisses to his chest in between every word, "...but I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Kal chuckled as Diana smiled and continued to kiss her way up his chest, brushing her lips teasingly against his.

"I feel so liberated with you. I've experienced things and done things I never thought I'd do or even think to do."

He couldn't supress the feeling of pride at her words, and the euphoric feeling of knowing that he was the one who'd just given her so much pleasure.

"Same here, Princess," he told her honestly. "You are... amazing." He caught her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, a grin spreading across her face.

Diana moaned as Kal sent her nerve endings ablaze, entering her once again. She never wanted him to stop touching her as she never wanted to stop touching him. It was hot, unhurried unadulterated passion that burned all the way deep down in their souls.


	4. Day 4: Burning Ice

**Day 4: Burning Ice**

Kal and Diana sat eating dinner surrounded by candles. They were transported to the Corfe Castle ruins in Wareham, Dorset.

Kal smiled at Diana mesmerized by how she was glowing from the candle light. He smiled and reached over to his glass, taking out a piece of ice.

Diana looked at him and tilted her head curious.

"What are you doing?"

"Lay back."

Diana smirked and laid back.

"Kal, you know, I don't-" she stopped mid sentence and gasped.

Slowly but surely, he drew the piece of ice into his mouth and then trailed it down Diana's bare torso. Kal looked at her for her approval of his new technique. When she moaned, he smiled, knowing that was her signature of approval.

"How did you...?" She breathed out asking.

"When having the power of freeze breath comes in handy. Making it even colder just for you."

Kal put another piece of ice in his mouth and then took one of Diana's nipples into his mouth. The smooth, cool texture of the ice, compared to the warm texture of his tongue drove Diana wild. As he continued to work on her chest, he also managed tease her with his fingers, tracing figure eights, but refusing to go further.

Diana arched her back and bit her lip, when Kal finally gave her the satisfaction, she was so pleased she almost came, instantly, to his touch. To Kal's satisfaction, he'd managed to literally, single-handedly make Diana come. It left her in a rush, just as her orgasm did, hitting hard and fast. Kal put his mouth to her center, lapping it all up with quiet urgency.

She gasped again, fisting his hair as Kal licked up her body, capturing her lips. Diana wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her, letting his tongue explore her mouth. Kal pushed inside her.

"Gods, I love the feel of you," Diana crooned in Kal's ear, her head buried in his shoulder.

She was babbling dirty talk in his ear like a pro. It was enough to make him smirk and push harder. Her fluent words turned into incoherent moans and slurs, with every slow, deep and deliberate move he made. Diana's orgasm rack her body, causing her to dig her nails into his back.

As Kal buried himself as deep as he could, releasing within her core. He immediately captured her mouth in a kiss, delving his tongue inside. She accepted it, meeting it with her own as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I never thought getting iced down would feel so good."

"Iced down to heat you back up..." Kal replied with a sly grin.

Diana giggled and brushed her lips against his.

"I want us to try new things. See how you like it. I want to do any and everything that will make my beautiful Goddess happy and pleased."

Kal drew her into him, wrapping his arms around her and it was silent for a few moments as the two of them just laid together, in a comfortable solitude.


	5. Day 5: Touch of Love

**Day 5: Touch of Love**

The room transformed in reminiscent to a room from the Ritz-Carlton Spa in Tokyo, Japan, filled with candles, low soothing music playing, and a masseuse table.

"Bringing the spa to you today, Di."

"Oh really?" Diana smiled.

"Yeah, so why don't you get up here and relax."

"Okay…"

Diana moaned when she felt Kal's hands on her back. He was giving her a whole body massage, oiling her down. She bit down on her bottom lip. Damn his hands. She swallowed and felt him put pressure down on her, down to her lower back, up and around.

"Go down, down," she was chanting while he was moving his hands on her.

In front of her, was a mirror and that mirror was staring back at them so she stared at him as he worked on her back and then her shoulders while going down he brushed the underside of her breasts. When he was done with her shoulders, he moved down her body and applied oil to her legs, moving up to her ass where he squeezed with his fingers. Her eyes heated as he pulled her cheeks apart, and with doing that, he could have a glimpse of her womanhood. He licked over his lips before moving to her thighs, molding her inner skin.

"Turn around now, Di," he said softly.

She turned and his eyes landed on her breasts, nipples hard and aching for his touch. Diana saw him look up at her eyes and she gave him a seductive smile.

"Be thorough, Mr. Kent," she breathed in.

"You know I will, Ms. Prince," he nodded, trying hard to hold that smug grin which was aching to appear on his face and let the oil fall onto her breasts and nipples before he spreads the oil out and massaging them.

He stared in her eyes; she could see that as he squeezed her nipples. Diana bit on her bottom lip again, trying to hold in her moan but it came out.

She squeezed her eyes shut as he massaged his way down to her stomach. He did the sides before going down to her legs to do the same as the back.

"Knee up."

Diana obeyed with one knee and he massaged the inner thighs, so close to her aching and wet center. She opened her eyes and found him forcing his eyes to stay on her thighs. He slowly looked her way and their eyes met. He the other knee up and did the same but at one point his fingers almost touched her, making her arch her back, whimpering.

Diana panted as he did it again. Their eyes met and Kal held onto her thigh, gulping down his Adam apple moving up and down due to the action.

He breathed out. "It's killing me, your whimpers, and moans, it's driving me crazy. I'm trying to stay professional here...you're making it hard."

"Darling, I can't help it. Those blessed hands of yours."

Kal took the oil and pressed down so that some drops could fall onto her center. Diana gasped when it landed right on her clit. He set the bottle down and finally touched her, spreading the oil out. His fingers massaged her center, letting them press against her clit.

Diana was already moaning with need, wanting him to make her come when his finger entered her. She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut as he moved it in and out.

"I want more, Kal..."

Their eyes met again as he pressed his erection against her womanhood as he smiled softly. He had already turned her around sideways so that he was against the table and between her legs and continued stroking her clit.

Diana smirked at him seeing his lips turn up into a huge smug smile. She held onto the table above her head.

"Now."

Kal did not respond but slowly slid between her slit.

Diana held onto the table as Kal guided his manhood into her. She didn't have time to even blink when he thrust in as much as he could, filling her up. She gasped, arching her back, breathing in and out.

Kal groaned and his hands tightened around her waist as Diana's legs locked around his waist.

Kal leaned forward. Diana raised and braced herself on both of her elbows, meeting him halfway for a kiss. Diana parted her lips and took Kal bottom lip between hers. He moaned in appreciation, his hands on her hips and his head tilted to the side for better access. Diana let him deepen the kiss when his tongue swept across her bottom lip. The things this man does with his tongue…

Diana moved her arms to place her hands on his biceps, feeling the bulge of muscle that flexed beneath her hands. Kal grabbed her hips tighter and pulled her closer. Diana cupped her hands around either side of his neck and wrapped her tongue around his, sucking ever so gently. They moaned into each other's mouth.

His thrusts increased in speed, in hardness and Diana couldn't help but scream his name, "Kal!"

He pulled her down against his thrusts. She cried, feeling her breast bounce with every thrust he hit her with.

"Good God, Di," he moaned when she squeezed around him.

Diana opened her eyes and found him staring at her, eyes low with lust, biting his bottom lip. Her own hands reached for her breast, massaging them, loving how easily her hands moved around with the oil that covered her entire body. She moaned as he pounded into her, skin-to-skin tapping filled their ears along with their moans.

One of his hands let go of her as he reached for her clit. He stroked with two fingers and Diana threw her head back against the table, shaking uncontrollably.

Kal groaned and threw his own head back, as he released. "Damn."

"Wow," Diana giggled. "That was fantastic." She smiled and sat up, letting her hand reach down to stroke him. "Another round."

Kal quirked his brow then smirked. "Of course."

"Get up here."

Diana floated upward for Kal to get on the table. As Diana got on top of him, Kal patted her ass. She slowly lowered herself down on his manhood and began to ride him.

As Diana slid herself up and down on him, Kal's hands began to slide all over her naked body.

His left hand slid down, between Diana's thighs and began to play with her still wet womanhood, while his right hand slid upward and began to play with her breasts. He also used his mouth to please Diana, licking her nipples and kissing the area between her breasts.

He pressed his thumb against her clit, rubbing slow, then increasingly rapid circles over the bundle of nerves, her skin already slick and sticky from her arousal. She cried out in ecstasy as a jolt of pleasure made her clit begin to throb under his touch, signalling her orgasm was building.

The feel of Kal's manhood sliding inside her combined with his hands and mouth playing with her body was more than enough for Diana to give into her orgasm. When she fell over the edge she did so with a wrecked cry spilling from her lips, her head lolling back as her mouth opened.

The sight of her alone was enough to push Kal to the brink of his own pleasure, and he gasped out her name as he picked up his pace. Mere seconds later, he felt a tightness and his length began to throb before his entire load escaped the tip in a rush that had him grasping Diana's skin hard with his fingertips, making Diana's climax even more intense. They came together, riding out the waves of their orgasms, their pleasure separated only by seconds. Continuing to pant, they ground against each other, hands grasping hair and lips brushing together as they waited for the delicious throbbing to subside.

Exhausted, yet extremely pleased, Diana collapsed onto her boyfriend's body with a content smile on her face.

"You know I'm more than sure you won't need a horse or saddle anytime," Kal stated breathlessly, grinning as Diana pressed herself into his chest and then purred happily when he encircled her in his arms.

"And why is that?" she questioned, smiling as Kal dropped a kiss to the crown of her head.

"You have me to ride," Kal replied, his chest rumbling with his laughter as Diana shot him a surprising look.

Diana then smirked. "Well I can not deny the immense pleasure you give me."

"How you want to ride...just let me know," Kal smiled cockily.

He slid his hand around the back of her neck, claiming her lips in a series of slow, languid kisses, and they remained content just to stay locked in an embrace. Kal held her hips tightly. Diana murmured and then laughed into his kisses, as her dripping centre pressed against his thigh and a brief tremor of pleasure caused her to shiver in his arms. Kal smiled and slid his hands over her back, tracing patterns across her skin with his fingertips.


	6. Day 6: Ways of Making Love

**Day 6: Ways of Making Love**

"You know how much I love to dance."

"Yeah I do," Kal grinned as he watched her dancing, moving sexily across the room. "And you know how much I love watching you and hearing you sing."

"Having music playing in the shower this morning. What haven't you done, Kal?"

"Hmmm...I'm not sure. But whatever I haven't, I'll get it done for you."

Diana blushed and smiled.

Kal looked at her up and down as she moved closer to him. Her bare wetness was glistening right in his face. Who was he to resist? He wanted so bad to dive right in.

He grabbed her by her waist and kneeled slowly kissing his way down.

His tongue slid in between her lower lips. She moaned, letting her hand fly to his hair, holding him to her as he sucked on her clit, licking over it.

"Oh Gods!" She bit down on her bottom lip. "Kal," she whimpered.

Kal was so good at this, he knew what he was doing. He covered her whole core with his mouth; let his adventurous tongue research it. He moaned and groaned as he worked her. Diana held his head to her, not wanting him to stop.

Diana was moaning and writhing as Kal shoved two fingers in her tight slit and started pounding away. He couldn't hold back. Her legs started to give out so Kal eased them back till he was laying on the floor, face full of wonder, while Diana sat on him. She was glorious, moving over him without shame as he flicked his tongue on her clit. Her firm breasts bounced up and down, and she threw her head back.

"Beloved...Oh Gods, my Love! This feels so amazing!"

She was screaming and coating his face with her juices, as Kal smiled against her core. He sucked her clit into his mouth and she started to squirm on top of him.

Diana cried out, arching her back, and locking her legs around Kal's head. He continued though, he continued to lick her, to drink her juices as she came and came.

Once he licked her clean, Kal lifted her off his face and Diana pouted adorably. Kal laughed, it was so cute. He licked his lips. Diana looked at him with wide glassy eyes. She was so precious.

"I told you the other day. You spoil me. It's your fault it feels so good and I don't want you to stop."

Kal smirked, sliding both of his hands under his own head. "But it's your fault for tasting so good..."

Diana bursted out laughing. "You goof!" Diana kisses his neck and started working her way down. "How about I give you something now?"

"Something like what?" He asked, confused as he eyed her daring fingers trailing his abs before making its way down to his harden member, the same member asking for attention.

"Di...Diana..."

Bringing her other hand to his mouth, the beautiful goddess lowered her upper body down and let her ass stay up in the air, giving her Kryptonian a perfect view. Her lips soon were pressed against his hard member to be followed with a slow lick.

Diana tilted her head to the side at the sight of Kal's length. Gods was he gifted and knowing that the reason for his hardness was no one else than her made her feel proud. He sure did love her, a whole hell of a lot for a matter of fact. Closing her eyes, Diana let her slender fingers wrap around the large length, slowly stroking up and down which gathered a surprised gasp from her man especially when another lick was made against the top and she continuously brushed her tongue over the tip, in slow circulated motions.

She slid her mouth as far down the shaft as she could. Kal's eyes flew open and he jerked up, electrified by the sudden, delicious suction around his manhood.

"Damn!" He gripped the back of Diana's head eagerly.

Kal was completely taken aback with her actions. He ran his fingers through her soft locks of raven hair and inclined his head to the side as he observed every detail being made over his harden member.

His back arched as Diana's tongue ran up the length of his manhood again. He forced himself to keep his eyes open now as his member disappeared between her perfect lips. He couldn't keep himself from raising his hips up to meet her. His moans became more and more incoherent, and his upward thrusting motions became faster and harder. Finally, Diana just stopped moving as Kal held the sides of her head –as gently as he could make himself- and he thrust up into her mouth. His eyes squeezed shut as the pleasure built up deep within him.

It was amazing how he was reacting and tightening his fingers around her hair. Amazing how he was giving in to his pleasure and lust. How his body shook under her mouth skills and how he slowly mumbled her name breathlessly.

Diana smirked and looked up at him. She could clearly see the want and need in his eyes.

She kissed up his chest before she sat back and spared herself a moment to simply admire him.

"You taste just as good, Kal-El."

Kal pulled her up to him. "Our mixture tastes even better."

"Mmmhh...oh yes it does indeed."

Their lips met in a passionate kiss.


	7. Day 7: Take Me To The Stars

**Day 7: Take Me To The Stars**

It was their final day in this room of intimacy.

"Where to now?" Kal asked softly.

"Outer Space," she whispered.

"What do you want to do there?"

"I want you to hold me. Hold me like you never want to let go as I hold you."

Kal smiled softly, and they kissed tenderly, enjoying the bliss of being with each other.

As they held each other close, feeling so much of a deeper connection on a spiritual level. They felt what the other felt, her emotions...his emotions.

"It's peaceful, beautiful..." Diana whispered.

"Yeah, it is..." Kal agreed.

They usually saw it on each other's faces, in each other's eyes, hear it. But now they felt the intensity Of each other's thoughts and feelings for each other. The lustiness, tenderness, passion, love.

Diana intertwined her fingers into Kal's hair gently. Kal's deep eyes resonated through her soul as she stared into them, refusing to look away. Staring at each other they knew that everything happening was definitely right and was going to be right. There was no doubt in either of their minds. They could not and did not wish to turn back now, not after the effort they made to reach this point.

Kal wrapped his arms around Diana tighter as she draped her toned leg over his arm, exposing her wet heated core and Diana cried out as Kal slid the tip of his memeber between her slippery folds. Kal gasped as he pushed further, into her soaking wetness surrounding him with tight heat and he buried his face into her neck, groaning as he thrust into her again and again feeling nothing but her warm, slick center clenching him, tightening around him with every thrust.

With Diana's head thrown back, Kal's lips fastened on her throat. His Goddess...His Diana. Her breathless voice turning him on. He was determined to take her higher, until she had enough.

"Kal, Gods yes, do it ahhh, do it, just like that… just…" she gripped his shoulders.

Diana bucked against him, meeting his every thrust, both of them grunting and gasping in time to their rhythm.

Diana's abdomen coiled tighter and tighter as her release neared, she cried out, muffling her scream as he brought her to her thundering end. She came in forceful, powerful waves of ecstasy again and again and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as they washed over her four, five, six times.

Kal watched her come, getting aroused again at the sight of her losing control, knowing he had brought her there. He couldn't take his eyes off of her spasming body, the way her breasts moved, her stomach flexed, her open mouth gasped her pleasure. He tried to slow down but he couldn't and he groaned out Diana's name against her throat as he came hard, shooting into her for what seemed like endless moments.

He pressed his forehead against hers, his heart racing and his breathing ragged. Diana captured his mouth with hers, kissing him softly as Kal slowed his movements, his manhood still twitching inside her.

Diana smiled when it was done, looking up at him heavy-lidded. She reached a hand up to run her thumb across his cheekbone and sighed as he turned his face to kiss her palm, his eyes closed.

"I love you, Kal-El," she whispered, as her breathing returned to somewhat normal.

"I love you too, Diana," he said, pushing a lock of her raven hair behind her ear and the corners of his mouth turned up in that tentative smile she loved so much. "We are as one. Always will be."

"Mind, body, and soul...Forever, my Love."

Kal had granted her every wish and fulfilled her every fantasy. There was no one else allowed in, it's only him and her. This was theirs. Kal and Diana.


	8. When Love Shines A New Star Is Born

**2 weeks later: When Love Shines A New Star Is Born**

Mount Olympus

Diana did not know why she was summoned by Hera, the Queen of the Gods. It didn't seem like it was an urgent matter however, Hera wasn't one for a social visit either. Nevertheless, Diana still felt a flutter of nervousness.

"Hera?" Diana called.

Hera turned to look at her with a warm smile. "Hello, child. I see that you are still glowing even days after your rendezvous with your lover."

Diana's heart fluttered. She didn't know how to answer her though she couldn't help but softly smile thinking about it.

"I've asked of you because I want to know more of this man from the stars."

"Oh? What is it that you would like to know?"

"He is from a destroyed planet, lived and raised amongst humans but has immense power, power that may rival Zeus..."

"He is not like Zeus...but a God in his own right. He has the purest of hearts."

"I see...And you want to spend eternity with him?"

"Yes," Diana said without hesitation. "I have given myself to him in ways I would never another. His love is pure. I trust him more than anyone else I know."

"Eros was not exaggerating when he said this love affair burns with a fiery passion." Hera smirked. "It will be interesting to see your offsprings soon. Born of 4 worlds. A new breed. I am sure that you and your man is ready for such a task."

"Excuse me? My what?!"

"Offsprings." Hera looked at Diana with a quirked brow. "Did you not expect such a thing to occur?"

Diana's heart dropped instantly filled with so many thoughts and emotions.

"Diana?"

"Kal-El and I... expecting a child?"

"You spent a week alone with him. The result of that was quite clear from the beginning."

Diana blushed. "I have dreamed of this. Wondered what it would be like but...I thought that it was impossible..."

"Well, child, it is now your reality."

* * *

Later that night...London

As the water from the shower cascaded down her back, Diana sighed lovingly and smiled to herself.

She put her hands over her stomach. For hours her mind had been consumed by this news. She was trying to figure out how to tell Kal.

She got out the shower; dried off, putting on nothing but one of Kal's T-shirts. She went to the kitchen to make her a cup of hot tea. After taking a few sips she closed her eyes for a moment.

When strong arms wrapped around her waist she tensed up a bit.

"Hey, Beautiful."

She relaxed and smiled. "I didn't hear you come in, my Love."

"Something on your mind?"

Diana sat her cup down on the counter and turned around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Come to bed with me."

Kal smiled and lifted her up. Diana wrapped her legs around his waist and Kal flew off to the bedroom.

He sat her down on the bed and quickly took off all his clothes.

As they laid down, Kal wrapped his arms around her and Diana rested her head on his chest.

Diana sighed. "I went to Olympus earlier. Spoke with Hera."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, she had news for me, very surprising but good news. I still can't believe it."

"What is it, Di?"

She looked up at him and kissed him softly. Kal moved on top of Diana kissing her neck. He then lifted his shirt off of her and started kissing down the middle of her breast and her stomach.

Diana closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his hair.

"It was about our week long rendezvous..."

"Oh yeah?" Kal looked up at her.

"Was there something important you were to do and missed it? I'm sorry."

Diana smiled. "No, my sweet Love. She spoke with Eros about us. He said our love burns with a fiery passion."

"Of course it does," he grinned cockily.

"She asked me if I wanted to spend eternity with you."

Kal had a worried look on his face, sitting up. Diana smiled again as she sat up as well.

"I told her yes, I do."

Kal smiled relieved and leaned over to kiss her.

"I also told her that you are not like Zeus. That your love is pure and I trust you more than anyone else I know. She said that it will be interesting seeing our child soon and said that she is sure we are ready."

"Diana, there's no doubt our love together is pure and- " he stopped in mid-sentence, shocked realizing what she said. "Seeing our child soon?" He put his hand on her stomach. "You're pregnant, Di?!"

She nodded slowly, preparing herself for whatever his reaction may be.

"You're serious?"

"Yes."

"You sure? We're going to have a baby?"

"Yes, Kal-El..."

Kal then abruptly flew up rejoicing. "Yes! Whoohoo! I'm going to be a dad! Yes!"

"Kal!" Diana giggled. "I'm glad that you are happy."

"Happy? Oh no, Diana, more than that. It's a feeling that can't be described. But damn this is amazing!"

Kal sat back down and pulled Diana into his arms. As Diana wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, Kal gently rubbed her stomach. Breaking their kiss, they looked into each other's eyes and Kal stroked Diana's face.

"You've made me the happiest man alive," he said as he gently laid her back down. He just stared down at her smiling.

"And you've made what I thought impossible, possible," she smiled back as he brushed a piece of hair from her face before placing a kiss on her lips.

Kal moved down, placing small kisses all over her stomach.

"Hey kid-"

"Or kids..."

Kal looked up at her shocked. "Kids? We're having more than one? At the same time?!"

Diana laughed at Kal's excited expression. "Hera said offsprings. But I'm not for sure. I'm beginning to think this was your plan the entire time."

"No, that wasn't the plan. I'm just as shocked."

"The way we made love, I wouldn't be surprised if we end up with Quadruplets."

"Or maybe even Septuplets..." Kal smirked.

Diana gasped. "Oh, Gods! You are ridiculous."

Kal laughed and kissed her stomach again. "Alright so hey kid or kids...I'm your dad. I'm going to talk to you everyday so you can get used to my voice. I can't wait to see you. Your mother and I are going to teach you so much. We are going to be the best parents we can be. That is my first promise to you."

Diana couldn't stop smiling and nodded as he talked.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "I love you, Kal-El," she cried as he whipped her tears away with his free hand. "I wouldn't want this any other way."

"I love you, too, Di. And me neither." He gently rubbed her stomach and kissed her again.


End file.
